


Not Alone

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Help, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Tonraq talks to another spirit.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Not Alone

Tonraq often found himself sitting on the snow in front of the ocean. He often found himself looking at the ocean, looking for something that could tell him that he was the same, something that could tell him that the banishment didn’t change him.

Today, Tonraq was sitting in front of the ocean, the sky dark, and his lantern the only thing lighting his way. 

He looked into the water in front of him, expecting to see his own reflection, from the little scar on his cheek to his necklace that hung loosely. But instead, he saw someone else looking back at him. He saw a warrior, with dark blue furs and the sharp teeth of beasts laced around his neck and wrists.

“Kuruk”, he whispered in awe, reaching out to touch the water, when the water started moving oddly. It had risen up and something was coming out. 

Startled, he moved away from the water as what could only be Kuruk’s spirit rose from the water and looked at him. He looked just like he did in the books and statues in the north. Kuruk gave him a small smile as he appeared in front of him. 

Tonraq stared at Kuruk and Kuruk stared back. They sat there silently before Tonraq saw Kuruk start, or try to speak. 

No words came out, but Tonraq continued looking at Kuruk, who had probably realized that Tonraq couldn’t hear him. Tonraq saw Kuruk reach out for Tonraq’s hand, and he saw Kuruk’s smile dip slightly when his hand passed through Tonraq. 

Soon, Kuruk started disappearing, and Tonraq just watched it happen with wide eyes. 

When Kuruk disappeared, Tonraq ran away, still unsure of what had just happened. 

Tonraq saw Kuruk many more times, in many more places. Each time, Kuruk could only stay for a little, only giving him a pat on the hand before disappearing again. 

The first time Kuruk talked to him, Tonraq was at the ocean again, his head in his hands as the memories of his mistake flooded his brain. 

Tonraq looked over the ocean, hoping for any reflection but his own. But only he was there, from the little scar on his cheek to his necklace that hung loosely. He saw a tear fall into the water, and suddenly the image in the water changed. Tonraq moved back again, but not before seeing the familiar dark blue furs. 

Kuruk appeared again, but he looked different, he looked slightly calmer, and a bit happier before he opened his mouth and words came out. 

“You aren’t alone”, Kuruk said.

He repeated it, before opening his arms. 

Tonraq felt more tears coming when he heard Kuruk, and he felt a familiar cold around him as Kuruk moved closer to hug him. 

Oddly enough, Tonraq felt comforted as Kuruk did so.

Maybe, he really wasn’t alone…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, I love Kuruk so <3
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ sen-raq


End file.
